4 Girls and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by TMNTLover2
Summary: 4 friends get whisked away to New York after wishing to finally meet the turtles, now falling in love with them they find out they're actually each other. But that won't stop them, but now the Shredder returns and with help with the TMNT they can get home. But do they really want to? LeoxOC, RaphxOC, DonxOC, MikeyxOC and AprilxCasey.
1. Chapter 1

_**My friends Hazel, Louise, Mia and me were in P.E today and they were doing a relay in the same group and for a joke they had to pretend to be a cartoon character. Louise said Donatello and Mia said Michelangelo, I didn't hear them clearly and asked them to repeat, doing so I found out I wasn't the only TMNT lover in school...(TRUE STORY! HAPPENED TODAY!)**_

_**P.S It has the 2012 theme song but it is based in the 2007 universe.**_

* * *

"What are we watching Sophie?" Hazel asked, letting her ginger hair out of her ponytail. "TMNT" The girls cheered as Sophie but in the DVD, The four girls stared at the TV as the theme song burst out. _"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,_ _Heroes in a half shell, Turtle power!"_ The girls sang.

_Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team_

_On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things_

_So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams_

_Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings_

_ Can't stop these radical dudes_

_The secret of the ooze made the chosen few_

_Emerge from the shadows to make their move_

_The good guys win and the bad guys lose_

_ Leonardo's the leader in blue,_

_Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through_

_Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines_

_Raphael has the most attitude on the team_

_Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,_

_And you know just where to find him when it's party time_

_Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need_

_To be one lean, mean, green incredible team_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Heroes in a half shell_

_Turtle power!" _

The girls laughed as the theme song finished and played the first episode, it took 2 hours for all of season 1 to finish and the girls climbed into bed. "I wish we met the turtles" The girls said as they fell asleep, not knowing a portal opening, whisking them away.

* * *

"So what we looking for again Donnie?" The four brothers were on a rooftop, watching the citizens of New York doing their daily business. "These colored radars appeared on my scanner a week ago, they have the best energy source I've ever seen, so I thought we could find one I could experiment on it, you know, study" Donnie said, staring at his scanner again. "Ok the closest is the red one, it's in a cafe" He answered, pointing in the direction. "Ok, which cafe?" His brother Leo asked. "That one" He replied, jumping onto the next rooftop along. "Yo Donnie-boy wait up!" His other brother Raph shouted, following him. "Come on dudes!" Mikey shouted, following his 3 other brothers.

***With the Red Blob***

"Thanks" She said as she walked out the cafe, holding a doughnut and a hot chocolate, she didn't know where she was, yeah she was in New York, Manhattan, but not how she got here. She was sleeping peacefully then she woke up in a dumpster, nice place to wake up. In a dumpster.

She looked around as she walked down the street, her hood covered her face completely, if people looked inside they'll only see her eyes. Her red bandanna covered her forehead and hair. **(A/N****: See the episode SAINW, The bandanna Mikey is wearing is the same she is** **wearing**** but red) **The woman was in deep thought that she didn't notice she was being followed by 4 figures on the rooftops above her.

The woman took a shortcut in the alley and climbed onto the rooftop, placing her doughnut and hot chocolate on the floor and drawing her sais she stole from a dojo in Brooklyn. She turned to looked at the shadows and smirked. "I wasn't trained as a ninja for nothing" The four brothers jumped out, weapons drawn. The woman got into a fighting position. "Finally some action!"

* * *

**Ok, this is my first M story so don't judge. It will get more spicy later (as in M related chapters) So please enjoy! The pairings are: LeoxOC, RaphxOC, DonxOC and MikeyxOC. **

**Ha! You thought I was gonna tell ya? Ok im sorry don't cry, I'll tell you.**

**LeoxHazel****, RaphxSophie, DonxLouise and MikeyxMia. **

**There happy, Now don't cry :P**


	2. Chapter 2

The figure dodged and attacked, jumping over their heads. She saw the red clad turtle grinding his teeth together in frustration. She smirked at him, her new amber eyes glaring at him. He froze for a moment, staring at her. "Raph! What's wrong!" Leo ran over as Mikey and Donnie kept attacking her. "Leo, look at her eyes" Leo rolled his eyes but looked at her eyes, his jaw nearly dropped. "S-she has your eyes! Mikey, Donnie stop fighting for a moment!" They stopped and the girl stopped. The two brothers walked over to the 2 youngest, the girl kept staring at them, head tilted to the side, looking curiously at them. "We need to get her talking"Leo whispered to Mikey and Donnie. "Why?" Don whispered back, "Look at her eyes" They did and nearly screamed. "Oh my god!" Mikey yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah my eyes are weird, they used to be green, changed colors as well." She had a Brooklyn accent, mixed with a English accent.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Donnie asked, she sheathed her sais and pulled her hood down. She had dark brown hair which resembled black in the dark, tanned skin and amber eyes. She had a hourglass figure and big breasts, but not that big. "Tha name's Sophie, and I, which would surprise ya 4, is Raphael's human female counterpart" She gave them a bow, but Mikey had fainted and the others were in shock.

"Take ya time ta progress tha information, I have all night"

* * *

Leo kept glancing at the woman who refers herself as Raphael's counterpart. She was talking to Mikey and Donnie, who had both warmed up to her. "So dudette, What are mine, Donnie and Leo's counterparts called?" Mikey asked, actually nearly attached to her. "Their's the oldest Mia, who's your counterpart Mikey. Yes boys in my dimension Leo is now the youngest. Anyway i'm the 2nd oldest then Louise, who's Donnie's counterpart then their's Hazel, Leo's counterpart. But Hazel is still the leader." She added after looking at Leo who is gasping at her. "Yeah sorry _Jungle_ _Boy_" Donnie, Mikey and Raph laughed as Leo frowned. "Yep, definitely Raph's counterpart all right" Donnie said nodding. "So, is Hazel leaving for a year to South America?" Raph glared at Leo. "No, she did go to Canada for a year when we were 16" She said. It was true, she hated Hazel when she stopped writing a couple months later. Then she found she accidently broke her writing hand when she came back.

"So do you live in New York?" Sophie shook her head. "No, in England. But i was born in New York and lived their until I was 12, that's when I met Mia, Louise and Hazel" Donnie looked at her confused. "Your not sisters?" Sophie nodded. "No, were not sisters, we were put in the same ninjitsu class when I kicked a bullies ass for bullying Louise because of her nerdiness" Mikey nodded in understanding, patting her back, "I hear you sis" Donnie frowned as Sophie laughed. "Our ninjitsu teacher was called Master Shinto-Mikey don't you dare laugh-he saw a skill in us and after persuading our families we moved to Manhattan. 2 months after teaching the 4 of us the person you call Shredder-yes our Shredder is a girl-killed our master, I was the only one who saw it as the three were out for a treat and I had broken my leg. I barely escaped with my life, after hobbling to the cinema they were in we went back and got our stuff, deciding to bury our master before leaving. The night before we left Lady Shredder came back to finish the job and we got saved by a female rat called Master Split-Mikey i'm warning you-and she took us to her home in the sewers and we lived there ever since" Leo had to ask a question. "How did you kill your Shredder?" Sophie laughed. "The same as you 4, she ended up as a pancake. Since then we bought an apartment and store each to camouflage our ninja skills, We actually lived with our mother as we call her now. Our friends Augustus-Mikey shut up!-O'Neil and Casey-yeah her name doesn't needs changing Raph-Jones helped us with our shops. Louise owns a store selling home made computers, Mia sells comics, video games and movies, Hazel owns a dojo and a clothes shop and I owe a shop selling motorbikes I fixed and made from parts I found" She smiled as they reached the wall. "If you know how to get in show us" Sophie smirked and pulled the second pipe. "Easy" They walked in and Sophie looked around. "Nothings changed" She muttered, "How old are you dudette?" Mikey asked. "17, same as you guys" They walked into Splinter's room knelt. "Master we have returned with a guest" Leo said. Master Splinter, who was meditating opened one eye to look at her.

"And you are?" Sophie looked up at him unfazed. "Sophie Yamato" She said, Master Splinter smiled at her opening the other eye. "Are you a relative to the Empress and Emperor of Japan?" She shook her head. "Adopted Relative sir."

"And where are you from child?"

"New York in another dimension" Master Splinter blinked once before looking at her confused. "Care to explain"

"Gladly"

* * *

**_It's a LONG time since I updated isn't it? Anyway here you go. Even though it's a early start in the story there is going to be RaphxSophie moments. By that I mean flirty moments. XD_**


End file.
